The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming system. In particular, the present invention relates to an image reading apparatus and an image forming system capable of reading both sides of a sheet.
Patent Reference 1 has disclosed a conventional image reading apparatus capable of reading both sides of a sheet simultaneously. In the image reading apparatus, two reading sensors are provided for reading images on both sides of an original. Image data per page are temporarily stored in a memory, and sent to an external device. When an image is read with high resolution, a large amount of data is stored in the memory. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a large capacity memory for obtaining a high quality image. Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-151907
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image reading apparatus and image forming system, in which it is possible to transmit image data at a high speed without a large capacity memory. Accordingly, it is possible to maintain high quality image, thereby reducing cost.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.